Within our society there is a segment of individuals prone to violent behavior. Whether it be persons who are mentally disturbed, persons under arrest or otherwise normal persons subject to temporary emotional conflict, it is frequently necessary to restrain such persons physically against behavioral violence. The purpose of the restraint is not only to protect those persons against self-inflicted injury, but also to protect surrounding properties and other persons in responsible charge of the affected individual. In the absence of a restraint being applied, it is frequently difficult to deal with and manage the physical behavior of the individual.